Like You
by NovaKitty114
Summary: Peter Parker's thoughts during his argument with Tony, flashback included. One Shot. (Rated T for minor cursing)


**Summary:** Peter Parker's thoughts during his argument with Tony, flashback included.

 **Cast:** Peter Parker, Tony Stark, Flashback Aunt May

 **Warnings:** I have not seen Spiderman Homecoming, so this is more of a challenge, I guess? I saw the clip of Peter and Tony's argument and thought: well hey, why don't you try to write Peter's thoughts? That could be cool! Little bit of cursing.

 **(Romantic) Pairings:** None

 **Status:** Complete, Considering Tony POV

"None of this would've happened if you had just listened to me!" The kid's voice cracks as he yells at Mr. Stark, furious and hurting. He's close to tears. Mr. Stark won't listen to him, he won't believe in him, and he sure as hell won't help him. "If you even cared, you'd actually be here."

The Iron Man armor releases Mr. Stark and he steps out in front of Peter, who steps back as Mr. Stark faces him head on. He sniffs a little, probably taking a breath before he's about to lecture Peter. "I did listen, kid. Who do you think called the FBI, huh? I'm the only one who believed in you. Everyone said I was crazy to recruit a 14 year old kid."

That hurts. If Mr. Stark really believed in him, he would trust him to be a hero, be an Avenger. "I'm 15-!"

"No, this is where you zip it!" Mr. Stark raises his voice, getting closer and gesturing with his hands for Peter to shut up. "Alright? The adult is talking!"

That stings even more. Adult. Why?! Why does he have to be like every other adult on this planet?! I can do this! Peter tells himself, I know I can! Just because you're older doesn't mean you shouldn't trust me. Please, I just want-

"What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? 'Cause that would be on you! And if you died," Mr. Stark gives a kind of 'welp' gesture, "I feel like that's on me. I don't need that on my conscience."

Does he genuinely care about Peter's wellbeing? Or does he just not want that on his conscience? Does he just not want to have to take responsibility for Peter's mistakes? Why can't he care?! Why can't he see me as more than just some random kid?! Why can't he be-?

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry-" Peter tries to apologize. He just wanted to try. He wanted to be someone, do something! He just wanted to be like-

"Sorry doesn't cut it-" Mr. Stark's voice is softer, but Peter interrupts him.

"I don't understand." Peter fights off bouts of emotion. "I just wanted to be like you."

"And I wanted you to be better."

2010\. Stark Expo. Hammer drones are after Iron Man. The expo is in disarray and people are running and screaming. One 8 year old boy stands in the middle of it all, with his iron man mask and blaster. He loves Iron Man. Iron Man is a hero. He's amazing! He's smart, rich, and saves people. Who could ever be better than Mr. Stark Stark?

Suddenly, a Hammer drone lands in front of the boy, scanning him. The boy is terrified, but reaches out a blaster, hoping to be brave. He wants to be like Iron Man and scare the bad guy off. The drone starts to aim but a loud thump comes from behind the boy. Iron Man, Mr. Stark, lands just behind him and shoots down the drone before it can do anything.

He starts to walk away as the boy looks on in awe. He turns back for a small moment, "Nice job, kid." Then, he flies off as soon as he arrived.

The boy stares after him in awe, looking down at his flimsy, fake hand blasters. He knows from this moment that he wants to be like Iron Man. He wants to be smart and save people.

"Peter!" the familiar voice of a woman calls the boy's name.

He turns and runs toward her, taking off his mask and telling her everything that happened. "Aunt May! There was this drone and then, and then Iron Man just-" He makes a noise as if something has exploded.

Aunt May shakes her head, "Later, Peter. We need to get home!"

Peter turns his head toward where Iron Man flew off as Aunt May drags him toward home. No one can be better than Iron Man.

Then, Mr. Stark takes the suit back. "No, no, no, no, please, please, please. You don't understand, this is all I have. I'm nothing without this suit!" How can he be a hero without a suit? How can he possibly learn to be any better if he has nothing to work with?

"If you're nothing without this suit, then you shouldn't have it." Mr. Stark tells him simply, his expression clearly showing his disappointment in Peter. This is the exact opposite of what Peter has always wanted. "Okay? God, I sound like my dad."

That's basically where the argument ends. Peter has always wanted to be Iron Man. When he was so young, he could always see Mr. Stark flying by in that kickass suit and beating up bad guys. He saw him risk his life to save Manhattan during the Chitauri invasion and Mr. Stark even saved him when he was younger, during the Stark Expo gone wrong.

He just wants to be a hero. Can't Mr. Stark see that?

Can't he care for Peter, like Peter cares for him?


End file.
